bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxerion
Luxerion is a world in Dawn of the New Hour. It was the fifth world to be announced publicly. Setting Main Town Luxerion seems to be, for the most part, a town. Much like New Woodbury, NPCs live here, as well as maintain shops. Luxerion seems to be in a festive time of year when the player visits it. Christmas lights are scattered around a hung along a multitude of homes and street lamps. Every so often, the world will snow. It is assumed that this would be Earth’s “December”, although it is unclear if this world has such a name for their month. Item Shop The Item Shop sells the regular healing items as other Item Shops, but also includes some new cooking ingredients, such as nuts and fruit. Within the Item Shop is a Quest NPC named Grigsby.. He will activate the “Until Frozen Guilty” quest upon the player accepting it. The dialogue discussing the quest won’t show up until the player has progressed along a bit. Magic Shop The Magic Shop will be selling items that heal the player of Freeze, a status effect that stops a character from taking their turn for 2-4 turns (thawing process). It is a side-effect for some Ice-element spells and skills. The shopkeeper in the back will be able to sell two-tier Ice-related spells and skills. (insert list here) Inn The Inn’s Innkeeper is nowhere to be seen, but there is a note left on the counter, which reads: “Weary traveler, '' ''I had to leave on urgent business. I keep in trust that you will not sleep here without '' ''proper payment. In lieu of my absence, please take this as a token of my trust, and a discount for sleeping here at the Inn.” ~Innkeeper Sarah' The player then obtains a Frozen Crystal and a Mega-Ether. Staying at the Luxerion Inn will allow the player a discounted price, similar to the prices in New Woodbury. A green save point is on the left of the counter. '''Pub' The Pub is noticeably busier than other Pubs. Almost all the seats are taken, and chatter can be audibly heard in the background as the player enters the room. The Barkeeper sells Hot Apple Cider here, as well as recurring items from before. ' ' Trivia * The audio used for chatter is the same audio used in various other locations in the game, such as the first and second floor of the Otnemarcas Hotel. * The Luxerion Pub is the first pub encountered where nobody is asleep at the bar or tables. * Although the Barkeeper looks exactly like the Barkeeper in New Woodbury, she mentions that, in fact, this is her twin sister. * A few Undertale references are made in Dawn of the New Hour; however, the NPC Grigsby is not a reference of the Barkeeper Grillsby, despite both wearing similar outfits and both having connections to fire. ' ' See Also * New Woodbury * Weather Category:Locations